wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:A reminder about names
This is a reminder that names are supposed to be proper and relevant to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time world. You should all know this by look names when you created your character. For those who decided to skip that part of the character creation process, here it is... Quote: Names on this mud should be appropriate to Robert Jordan's timeline. Names are to be a first name only as you can choose a last name or a title at level 20. Also names should only have the first letter capitalized. Names are to be actual names, not ideas, concepts, verbs, adjectives or anything that could be confused with mobiles or code in the game. Some examples of good names are Erengol, Arim, Galdor and Warlan. Some bad examples are Atom, DarkAngel, WolfBrother, You, BOBBY, Flamewielder, Justicebringer & Sword. Characters on the mud are also not allowed to use names from the book or any close deviation of the name. So MatrimCauthon or Matt or Perryn is not allowed. If you are in violation of any of these guidelines, you should quit now and create a character with a proper name. If you keep an inproper name, the Mud Staff will remove you from the game. So doing this simple procedure now will save you some time and hassle. If you are having trouble thinking up an acceptable name then just go on the web to http://wotmud.org/names where the custom-made 'Wheel of Time names maker' will make 100 random wot-type names for you. Thanks for helping us keep to a high standard. Please enjoy playing the Wheel of Time MUD! Also with this, names from other authors series of books like Brooks, Tolkien, Goodkind, Lackey, Dragonlance, etc. will be removed as well. The staff holds the right to remove any character from the game and the decision is at their discretion. There are some people who have fallen through the cracks, but they should not assume themselves safe even if they are level 50 or in a clan. Adherence to this policy would have save you much grief. For those that have slipped through the cracks and continue to play without being removed, consider yourself lucky. But remember as well, all RP privledges are revoked on players who have names violating the above policy. That means you should not clan, regardless of your playing ability. In this case, it is asked of clan council and members to deny those who have names like Dogma, Bubbles, Nick, Souleater, Musema, Endor, Rainbow, etc. Please to not help reinforce names like these. Plus if they are clanned, they might just lose even more in the future. As always with this policy, we rely on the players to help us enforce this by informing those who have names in violation or even close to violation that they should quit and recreate another character. Again inform and educate, and please to not excerbate the problem by giving them higher stature as a clan member. Doyn and the staff